La boda
by kratos290
Summary: Despues de enfrentarse a todos los peligro y enemigos en su travesia, porfin llego a raftel y coronarse Rey de los piratas, pero ahora se enfrentara al mayor de todos los peligros...su boda.
1. ¿Como llege a esto?

**Capitulo 1: ¿Cómo llegue a esto?**

Me encuentro aquí parado en un altar de iglesia junto al Cara de oso (Kuma), vestido con un traje negro y corbata, a tras de mí se encontraban igual vestidos de traje pero sin corbata Ussop, Zoro, Sanji y Franky que estaba llorando y diciendo "Las bodas son muy hermosas, y no estoy llorando idiotas", o algo así. Del otro lado se encontraban, vestidas con un vestido rosa Robín, Nami, Sandersonia y Marigold, se preguntaran que estarán haciendo ellas ahí, eso se los contare más adelante.

Siguiendo con lo que estaba, en las bancas de la iglesia de mi lado izquierdo se encontraban sentados Shanks, Makino, Mi abuelo, Mi padre Monkey D. Dragon aunque no lo crean ahí estaba el junto a mi abuelo, padre e hijo juntos de nuevo, continuando con el recorrido también pude ver que estaban, Raleight-san, Shakki, Jimbei, Caimi, Pappun, Yassop el padre de Ussop, a Dadan, a esa chica de la que tanto huye Zoro…ah si, Tashig, a Humitos (Smoker) y al resto de la tripulación de Shanks, cerca de la entrada pude ver a Marco el comandante de la Primera división de los Piratas de Shirohige y afuera a más gente que al parecer era el resto de la tripulación comandadas ahora por él.

Continuando ahora con las bancas por mi lado derecho pude ver a Margareth, Aphelandra, Sweetpea, Iva-chan y al resto de las amazonas ahí sentadas, ahora ya se estarán dando una idea de la situación ¿verdad?, si no de todos modos se los diré, toda esta gente que está reunida en este día por tal motivo es porque hoy es ¡MI BODA!, así es, como lo escucharon, ¡MI-BO-DA!, ahora la pregunta que se harán es de ¿con quién me voy a casar?, pues me casare con ni más ni menos que con Boa Hancock, la Emperatriz pirata y ahora se preguntaran también ¿Por qué me casare con ella?, bueno todo empezó cuando estaba entrenando para dominar el haki.

[FLASHBACK]

3 meses después del incidente en Marine Ford…..

Me encontraba en la isla desértica entrenando con Raleigh para poder dominar el poder del kaki, nos encontramos entrenando como siempre y como siempre Hancock llega para traerme ropa nueva y comida preparada.

- Luffy-samaaaaaa! – gritaba la emperatriz mientras lo abrazaba y lo hundía entre sus enormes atributos.

- Oye, hanmock no interrumpas mi entrenamiento, no vez que necesito dominar el haki para volverme más fuerte? – dice el capitán de goma tratando de salir del asfixiante abrazo.

- Hancock-kun no debes de interrumpirnos en el entrenamiento, puedes retirarte por favor? – decía el antiguo primer oficial de Gold D. Roger, Silver Raleigh.

- TU NO ME PUEDES DECIR QUE ME VAYA! – gritaba con furia la Emperatriz Amazona.

- Hancock – la llama Luffy.

- Si Luffy-sama? – le contesta ahora de una forma sumisa (Que cambio |¬_¬|).

- Te agradezco que me traigas comida y ropa, pero recuerda que estoy aquí para entrenar y pues siempre vienes a diario, así que te pido de favor que te pediría que no vinieras tan seguido – le dice con su típica sonrisa.

- P-pero Luffy-sama, porque me pides que no venga a verte! – dice al borde del llanto.

- Yo no dije que ya no vinieras, solo que no tan seguido – aun sonriéndole.

- Entonces si puedo venir a verte? – dice secándose las lagrimas y con una sonrisa de alegría.

- Si, pero como te dije no tan seguido – contesta el capitán de goma.

- Esta bien, entonces vendré cada vez que pueda para traerte comida y ropa, ya que el deber de una esposa es nunca descuidar a su marido – dice muy firme.

- ¿Esposa? – pregunta confundido.

- Yo como tu futura esposa no dejare que pases hambre – dice con un brillo en sus ojos notando la determinación en ella y haciendo que le caiga una gota de sudor a Raleigh.

- Pero si yo no me quiero casar – dice Luffy.

- Pero Luffy-sama, no sería una buena esposa para ti?, te puedo preparar todas la comida que quisieras – decía la emperatriz con un poco de pena.

- Pero ya te dije que no quiero casar – le recordó el Capitán de goma.

- Pe-pero – las palabras se le atoraban a la emperatriz al borde del llanto de nuevo.

- Calma, calma, lo que quiero decir es que no me quiero casar ahora sino mas adelante – le dice para calmarla un poco, cosa que si funcionó.

- De verdad? – decía con ilusión.

- Si, solo espera, cuando sea el momento te lo diré – dijo con una sonrisa, pero sin saber que esas palabras serian la sentencia para su tormento.

- Esta bien, esperaré hasta que estés listo, bueno me tengo que ir, volveré después – se despide luego de guiñarle el ojo y mandarle un beso.

- Oye no debiste haberle dicho eso – le decía Raleigh.

- ¿Por qué?, si así me la quite de encima – dice de manera sencilla.

- Luffy, al parecer no entiendes como son las mujeres – suspira al saber lo que se aproximará.

- ¿Eh? – confundido ante las palabras de su maestro.

- Sigamos con el entrenamiento – lo invita para dar por cerrado el tema.

- De acuerdo – y se encaminan a lo más profundo de la selva.

[FIN FLASHBACK]

De saber que después de decir esas palabras se me vendría un tormento encima no las hubiera dicho, ya que después de ese día ella no dejaba de atormentarme…

[OTRO FLASHBACK]

1 año y 4 meses antes de partir a Shabondy

- Luffy-samaaaa, cuánto tiempo sin verte – correo hacia él y lo abraza hundiéndolo de nuevo en su enorme pecho – Oh!, mira como estas, todo sucio, Raleight-san no te deja descansar verdad, que desconsiderado de su parte, es un bruto.

- ¿Que yo qué?, espe… – trataba de replicarle Raleight pero no lo dejaron continuar.

- Ven, sube al barco para que te puedas bañar, curarte las heridas, también te traje ropa nueva y sobre todo te preparare toda la comida que quieras – Decía Hancock mientras se lo llevaba de la mano.

- ¿¡Comida! ¡vamos! – y la siguió al barco.

1 año antes de partir a Shabondy

- Oh! Luffy-sama, me imaginaba que no tendrías ropa de nuevo, ven, te curare y cambiare de ropa – decía Hancock.

- Esta bien – y fue con ella.

9 meses antes de partir a Shabondy

- Luffy-samaaaaa! – Hancock corre y lo abraza hundiéndolo en su pecho. – ¿Ya estás listo para casarte?.

- No, ya te había dicho que te diría cuando me quiera casar – le contesta Luffy.

- Esta bien, te seguiré esperando – Dice sonriente Hancock.

7 meses antes de partir a Shabondy

- Luffy ya nos vamos a casar? – le vuelve a preguntar.

- No, aun no – le contesta.

6 meses antes de partir a Shabondy

- Ahora que se fue el maestro a Shabondy para preparar el barco para nuestro regreso, tendré que ponerme a entrenar mas duro – dice Luffy.

- Luffy-samaaaa! – y vuelve a correr a abrazarlo - Luffy, ya estás listo para casarte conmigo? – y vuelve a insistirle.

- Que no!, todavía no me quiero casar – y le vuelve a decir la misma respuesta.

5 meses antes de partir a Shabondy

- Luffy ya vamos a casarnos? – Insiste Hancock (Que no se cansa? |¬_¬|).

- Que no!

4 meses antes de partir a Shabondy

- Luffy no pude aguantar más sin verte –llega, lo abraza y lo empieza a besar por toda la cara, las mejillas, cerca de los labio y para terminar en ellos – ya estas listo para casarte? – insiste la mujer.

- Otra vez te digo que no!

1 día antes de partir a Shabondy

- Luffy cu…. – no termino la frase cuando Luffy le contesto.

- Hancock, ya te he dicho desde hace dos años que no me quiero casar!

- Pero tú me dijiste que me dirás cuando te vas a querer casar – le dice la Emperatriz Amazona.

- Si, ya sé que te dije pero como te vengo diciendo aun no me voy a casar, espera hasta que te diga, no seas tan desesperada si? – le dice el hombre de goma.

- No – dice la Amazona mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Eh?, ¿no qué? – dice confundido ante la mirada de la mujer.

- Que no esperare, hasta que me digas exactamente cuándo es que te quieres casar y lo quiero saber ahora – le decía aun con la mirada fija en el, cosa que intimido al chico.

- Bueno…pues….pues…. – no sabía porque pero si no se lo decía pronto sentía que sería crucificado o torturado hasta que le dijera lo que quería esa mujer – yo..pues…yo.

- Y bien? – aun en la misma postura esperando su respuesta – dime cuando?.

- Pues…. – aun sin saber que decirle.

- Que me digas cuando! – Exigía la emperatriz.

- Cuando ya sea el Rey de los Piratas, me casare! – dijo de repente el capitán de goma.

- ¿¡De verdad! – Ahora lo dijo de una manera ilusionada con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

- Claro..jeje…jeje – con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Perfecto, hasta entonces te seguiré esperando con ansias – Dijo la amazona.

[FIN DEL OTRO FLASHBACK]

Y a partir de ahí fue que me condene totalmente, a dos años después de reencontrarnos y partiéramos al nuevo mundo, llegamos a Raftel y coronarme como el Rey de los Piratas, aunque no fue sencillo por los peligro y enemigos que nos encontramos en el transcurso, y que por fin pude hacerle justicia a mi hermano Ace al patearle el trasero a ese Anciano de lava (Akainu), y sobre todo al que lo entrego a los marinos, me refiero a Barba negra. Pero todo eso no se compara al mayor de los peligros que ahora estoy enfrentando, el cual es mi boda, ya que el tiempo que le había dicho a ella se termino, debo escapar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Ahí viene la novia! – grita una amazona invitada a la boda y Brook empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial.

Al sonar de la marcha nupcial, entra Chopper tirando pétalos de rosas blancas mientras marchaba, atrás de el aparece Hancock en su vestido de novia en la puerta de la iglesia cubierto su rostro por el velo siendo guiada por la anciana nyon marchando hacia el altar donde se encontraba el novio esperando.

¿Podrá escapar Luffy de su sui...boda?, ¿Podrá salir de este gran peligro?, esperen hasta la próxima.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi, jejeje, porque los demás estarán mas divertidos, y sobre el otro Fic de "Una vida juntos", se que no lo he actualizado, ya que las ideas se me van y esta la escribí porque ya la tenía desde hace buen tiempo y decidí escribirla para no perderla, sin mas nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	2. Yo los declaro marido y mujer

Capitulo 2: Los declaro Marido y mujer

La novia había llegado y se estaba acercando poco a poco al altar, Luffy que estaba esperando a su futura esposa y estaba desesperado, él quería escapar de ahí, volver al mar, tener más aventuras y no estar parado esperando a condenarse a la vida del matrimonio.

- _**"Tengo que salir de aquí"**_ – Pensaba el capitán de goma.

- _**"Por fin el día que he estado esperando llego, hoy me convertiré en la esposa de Luffy y seré la señora Monkey D. Hancock"**_ – Decía para sí misma Hancock mientras avanzaba hacia al altar.

Y entre desesperación del novio, lagrimas del momento por la boda de varios invitados, la novia llego al altar donde el sacerdote (Kuma) dio inicio a la ceremonia.

** - Nos encontramos aquí reunidos para unir a este hombre y esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio ** – Decia Kuma mientras Sandersonia y Marigold les ponían el lazo de unión – **el matrimonio es un acto que….. ** – continuaba Kuma con la ceremonia mientras Luffy seguía pensando en la manera de salir de ahí.

**- **_**"Debo pensar cómo salir de esto, aun no estoy listo para casarme, de hecho estoy muy joven todavía"**_ – Aunque actualmente tiene 23 y la novia 28 – _**"Pero ¿cómo?, la única opción sería salir corriendo hacia la puerta….si no hay de otra eso haré y si alguien quiere detenerme lo derribaré"**_ – Ya tenía su plan trazado y listo para ejecutarlo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-** ¿La acepta? –** Dice Kuma y luego Luffy reacciona.

-** ¿Qué?, ¿Qué acepto? –** Pregunta este.

**- Qué si acepta a Boa Hancock como su esposa **– Dice Kuma.

Luffy solo se le quedo viendo a Hancock un momento sin decir nada.

**- Y bien Monkey D. Luffy, aceptas a Boa Hancock como tu esposa? **– volvió a repetir Kuma y aun así no recibía respuesta de este, todos los presentes estaban atentos ante el silencio del novio, hasta que empezó a decir algo.

**- Yo…yo…..** – Dijo aun con la vista puesta en Hancock – **yo…yo…¡NO QUIERO!** – dijo y todos se quedaron en shock, luego Luffy sale disparado hacia la puerta de la iglesia.

**- Eeeeeeehhhhh!, está huyendo!** – gritaron los invitados.

_**- ¡**_**Deténganlo, no dejen que se escape!** – Dijo Hancock después de ver la huida de su prometido, y al instante las Amazonas le cierran el paso a Luffy apuntándole con sus flechas cargadas de Haki.

**- Apártense, fuera de mi camino –** Exclamo Luffy.

**- No podemos permitir que escapes** – Dice una voz atrás de él y este voltea para darse cuenta que que están Margareth, Sweepea, Aphelandra y las hermanas Gorgonia apuntándole con flechas y lanzas - ** Así que regresa al altar por las buenas o por las malas.**

**- Estoy rodeado –** susurro Luffy – **aun así no me detendrán ** – dijo en voz más alta.

**- Si así lo quieres, ¡fuego!** – y todas dispararon levantando una capa de humo.

**- ¡Luffy!, ¿¡Que creen que están haciendo¡?, van a dejarme viuda antes de casarme –**Dijo Hancock al ver el ataque hacia su prometido.

**- Lo sentimos hermana, pero teníamos que hacerlo ó de lo contrario se escaparía** – Dijo Sandersonia.

**- Pero eso fue…. - ** No termino la frase cuando escucho la voz de su amado de entre el humo.

**- Uff, eso sí que fue peligroso, lo bueno que pude hacer la armadura de haki a tiempo –** dice con su típica sonrisa y con las flechas en el suelo alrededor de él - ** Creo que ahora si me voy – **y vuelve a emprender su huida corriendo hacia la barrera de mujeres que obstruye su camino, pero antes de llegar un fuerte golpe lo derriba – **Eso sí que dolió – **se quejaba del golpe** .**

**- ¿A donde crees que vas eh? – **Se escucho la voz de su agresor reconociéndolo **– como te atreves a dejar a la novia plantada en el altar.**

**- Abuelo – **Dijo Luffy – **No quiero lastimarte, así que apártate.**

**- Sueñas si te dejaré ir así como así, ¡tú regresaras a ese altar, te casaras y formaras una familia!** – le exclama el ex vicealmirante.

**- ¡No quiero!** – le contesta Luffy.

**- Si no lo quieres por las buenas, entonces será por las malas** – le dice el viejo Garp.

**- Entonces que así sea – **Dijo Luffy preparándose, pero una voz se escucha atrás de el.

**- Deberías hacerle caso Luffy, además que me gustaría ver crecer a mis nietos mientras envejezco** – Dijo la voz, y este voltea para darse cuenta que era su padre el que estaba detrás de el.

**- ¿Papá?, ¿Tu también?** – Dice sorprendido al ver que su padre también impedía su huida.

**- Y no solo el **– Dice otra voz y voltea a ver de quien es.

**- ¿Tu también Shanks?** – Dice sorprendido al ver que el hombre al que le prometió convertirse en el Rey Pirata también se uniera a ellos.

**- ¿Crees que hice un viaje tan largo para ver que no te casaras?, pues siento decirte que no me iré hasta ver** **que te pares en ese altar y digas el "si acepto"**– Le dice el Pelirrojo.

Ahora si estaba en aprietos, siendo rodeado por su abuelo, padre y el que lo motivo a convertirse en pirata.

-_**"No creo que con ellos sea suficiente, debo hacer algo para detenerlo" –**_ Pensaba la novia, hasta que ve a Smoker –_** "Creo que ya sé que hacer"**_ – Dice con una sonrisa.

**- Bien, si no que de otra me enfrentaré a ustedes, vengan por mi** – Dice Luffy.

**- ¡A por él! – **Dice Garp, pero antes de que se lanzaran al ataque, un grito los detienen.

**- ¡ALTO AHÍ!** – Todos voltearon hacia la voz, dándose cuenta que era ni más ni menos que Hancock – **Monkey D. Luffy, ¿por qué huyes?, me prometiste que te casarías conmigo cuando te convirtieras en el Rey de los Piratas** – Dice Hancock molesta.

**- Este…yo…yo…** - No sabía que decir, era cierto que le prometió casarse con ella, pero el creyó que simplemente lo olvidaría con el tiempo.

**- Se un hombre y compórtate como tal asumiendo la responsabilidad, o es acaso que, ¿eres un cobarde? ** - Le dice de manera retadora, haciéndolo reaccionar como ella quería.

**- ¡Yo no soy un cobarde! **– Dice firme dando un paso al frente.

**- ¿A no?, pues yo veo todo lo contrario** – Dice ella acercándose lentamente aun en la misma postura.

**- ¡Que no es cierto!** – Dice mas enojado.

**- Pues demuéstramelo** – Dice Hancock.

Luffy se queda pensando en lo que hará, su orgullo no le dejaba que lo tacharan de cobarde, pero tampoco quería casarse y no es que le no le gustara Hancock, si no que la idea de casarse lo asustaba.

**- ¿Y bien?, ¿me demostraras que eres todo un hombre ó un cobarde?** – Le dice Hancock acercando su rostro al de él.

**- Yo..pues yo…** - Decía Luffy debatiéndose si continuar o huir, pero de repente se escuchan un par de "Click" y un "te tengo" de parte de Hancock, y se fija en sus muñecas dándose cuenta que tiene puestas unas esposas hechas de kairouseki –** Eh?**...**¡Me engañaste!** – exclamaba al haber caído en la treta de la Emperatriz Amazona.

**- Para serte sincera, todo lo que te dije fue cierto, pero cuando vi que estabas distraído aproveche para ponértelas** – Dice Hancock con una sonrisa juguetona –** Amárrenlo** – y en ese instante es amordazado y llevado de vuelta al altar mientras se escucha una ovación por parte de los invitados al haber sido capturado.

**- Bueno, como el novio ya volvió volveré a empezar** – Dice Kuma, pero Hancock lo interrumpe.

**- Espera, mejor bríncate a la parte del "si acepto"** – Le pide Hancock y este obedece.

**- Esta bien, entonces Boa Hancock aceptas a Monkey D. Luffy como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en lo buenos y malos momentos y evitar que se te escape hasta que la muerte los separe?** – Termino de decir Kuma.

**- Claro que acepto** – Dijo contenta.

**- Y tú Monkey D. Luffy, aceptas a Boa Hancock para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en los buenos y malos momentos y ser todo un hombre con ella hasta que la muerte los separe** – Dijo Kuma.

**- Yo..yo..** – dice pero luego varias flechas le apuntan –** está bien, si acepto!** – Dice y luego suspira.

**- Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia** – en eso Hancock toma de los hombros a Luffy y lo acerca a ella para darle un furioso beso **– o puede besar al novio?** – Dijo después de ver que Hancock tomaba la iniciativa.

Después de la ceremonia todos salieron de la iglesia para dirigirse a la villa Fucsia donde todo estaba listo para una fiesta en grande, y como podría no podría ser si lo que se celebraba era la boda del Rey de los Piratas y la emperatriz y ahora Reina de los Piratas Monkey D. Hancock (nombre de casada), y en cuanto llegaron los novios la fiesta empezó, todos bebía y comían, Franky y Chopper bailaban sobre las mesas, Sanji preparando y sirviendo el banquete, Garp y Dragon brindaban porque su nieto/hijo por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo calmara, Nami y Zoro se habían desaparecido del lugar, Luffy y Hancock estaban en la mesa de honor donde esta ultima le daba de comer en la boca y aun amordazado a su ahora marido.

**- Abre la boca y di Aaaaa** – Dice Hancock con un trozo grande de carne en un tenedor.

**- Aaaaaa….(mastica)** – Y este obedece - ** Sabe delicioso, pero me sería mejor comer si me desataras , anda desátame –** le Dice Luffy.

**- No, porque si lo hago intentaras escapar, y no quiero empezar mi matrimonio persiguiendo a mi marido** – dice Hancock mientras corta otro pedazo de carne para dárselo a Luffy.

**- Pero si ya no tengo motivo para que huir, ya dije el "si acepto", ya desátame, te prometo que no me iré** – Dijo Luffy.

**- Mmm, está bien** – y lo desata.

**- ¡Bien!, ahora a comer –** Y se lanza a embullarse todo lo que puede a su boca.

La fiesta transcurrió de lo más normal, bueno con unos cuantos inconvenientes, como el que Brook empezó a pedirles a las mujeres invitadas y en especial a las Amazonas que les enseñara de favor la ropa interior, cosa que lo hizo mandar a volar varias veces por los cielos, luego Franky y Ussop causaron un gran alboroto cuando quisieron hacer fuegos artificiales y la pólvora exploto junto con el pastel de bodas, también de que Robín con unas copas de más haya secuestrado al novio con tal de "probar" que tal sabe un hombre casado, cosa que no le gusto a Hancock porque ella tiene solo el derecho de "probar" a su marido, de ahí aparte de todo eso la fiesta transcurrió de manera normal, al terminar la fiesta todos quedaron dormidos donde pudieron, a excepción de unas cuantas.

**- Y ¿ya tienen pensado a donde ir?** – Dice Garp.

-** ¿Ir a donde?** – Dice Luffy.

**- Como que a donde, pues de Luna de miel –** Contesta su abuelo.

**- ¿Luna de miel?, ¿Qué es eso?** – Dice Luffy.

**- Es un viaje que hacen los recién casados, para estar un tiempo a solas** – Dice Hancock.

-** ¿A si?, ¿Y qué se hace en una Luna de miel?** – Pregunta inocentemente.

**- Pues, digamos que es un viaje en el cual haremos cosas geniales, tu y yo **– Dice Hancock.

-** Si es así pues vamos, se oye divertido** – dice Luffy.

**- Claro que si – **Dice con una sonrisa – _**"Claro que será divertido, ya que pasaremos muchas noches de boda hu hu hu hu"**_ – Dice internamente.

**- ¿Cuándo y a donde irán?** – Pregunta Garp.

**- Pasado mañana a Amazon Lilly** – Dice Hancock.

Y dos días después Luffy y Hancock se preparaban para partir a su Luna de miel.

**- Bueno muchachos, creo que no los veré en un tiempo, aprovéchenlo para tomarse unas vacaciones –** Dice Luffy a su tripulación.

**- Creo que iré a ver a Kaya, ya que no la he visto en mucho tiempo** – Dijo Ussop.

**- Yo iré con Ussop, ya que le podría dar unos consejos a ella, porque también es médico** – Dijo Chopper.

**- Zoro y Yo iremos a Kokoyashi a ver a Nojiko** – Decía Nami abrazada de Zoro, cosa que no le gustaba al Cocinero.

**- Bueno, iré a ver al viejo Zeff, a ver como sigue de cascarrabias** – Dice Sanji.

-** Yo me quedaré aquí al igual que Franky y Brook** – Dijo Robín.

**- Al parecer ya tienen todo planeado, bueno, los veré en 3 meses, se cuidan** – Dijo y se dirige al barco de las Amazonas.

**- Listo para partir?** – Le dice su ahora Esposa.

-** Listo, vámonos, que me muero de la emoción de llegar** – Dice Luffy.

**- "**_**Si, yo también, yo también, ku ku ku ku"**_**, pues en marcha!** – y dio la orden de partir.

Y el barco empezó a zarpar del muelle en donde todos despedían ala recién casada pareja deseándoles la mejor de las suertes, mientras que Luffy también se despedía de ellos mientras el barco se alejaba del muelle, y para su desgracia ahora tendría que enfrentar otro peligro mas, que al parecer será más difícil…su Luna de miel.

Bueno, amigos míos, aquí les dejo el final de este fic de dos capítulos, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí el haberlo escrito, dejen sus reviews o comentarios, puede que de ellos me motive a hacer una continuación, y gracias por leerlo hasta la próxima.


End file.
